A Suspicious Mind
by LadyofSpain
Summary: Bella and Jacob are married. She is five months pregnant and feeling unatractive.Jacob starts making excuses to leave the house. Bella follows him one day to confirm her worst suspicions.


Disclaimer: S. Meyer is the proper owner of these characters

_**A Suspicious Mind**_

**By Lady of Spain**

**####################################################################################**

_Suspicion_

_Ev'ry time you kiss me_

_I'm still not certain that you love me_

_Ev'ry time you hold me_

_I'm still not certain that you care_

_Though you keep on saying_

_You really, really, really love me_

_Do you speak the same words_

_To someone else when I'm not there?_

_Suspicion, torments my heart_

_Suspicion, tears us apart_

_Suspicion, why torture me?_

_Ev'ry time you call me_

_And tell me we should meet tomorrow_

_I can't help but think that_

_You're meeting someone else tonight_

_Why should our romance just_

_Keep on causing me such sorrow?_

_Why am I so doubtful_

_Whenever you are out of sight?_

_Suspicion, torments my heart_

_Suspicion, tears us apart_

_Suspicion, why torture me?_

_Darling if you love me_

_I beg you wait a little longer_

_Wait until I drive all_

_These foolish fears out of my mind_

_How I hope and pray that_

_Our love will keep on growing stronger_

_Maybe I'm suspicious_

'_Cause true love is so hard to find_

_Suspicion, torments my heart_

_Suspicion, tears us apart,_

_Suspicion, why torture me?_

Terry Stafford

OoO

Five months gone. I was starting to waddle, and could barely stand to look at my profile in the full length mirror. I wanted to have this baby, and I knew Jake was walking on clouds ever since I told him, but I was getting so moody. And feeling tired all the time was just not me, either. I liked to go-go-go. Now all I wanted to do was go—take a nap. What a dullard I'd become.

He was attentive as ever. I didn't think there was another man around who was as affectionate as _my_ Jacob. We rarely had an argument—which was a big surprise to me, considering the bickering that went on before we became a couple. He very seldom complained, and his sunny disposition warmed up my heart every minute of every day. It was no wonder that I loved him so.

Working at the rehab center outside of La Push was the perfect job for Jake. He loved the people there and it gave him a great feeling of accomplishment when he helped a boy piece his life back together. That was another reason I loved him: his selflessness—always going the extra mile to help someone in need.

One day, there was a picnic for the staff at the Center. So of course, I went with Jake. It was also an occasion to meet any new people who had recently joined the ranks. He introduced me to Mitch McCormack, a thirty-something, prematurely balding man with smiling blue-grey eyes. He was pleasant and easy to talk to, as was his wife. But it was the second introduction that was hard for me to swallow.

Jake had his arm about a willowy blonde, with a figure that shouted, _C'mere boys_. He was herding her toward our table. I didn't like how close she was to my man. I really didn't like how beautiful she looked either, and how comfortable she seemed next to him.

"Kelly, I'd like you to meet my wife, Bella. Bells, this is Kelly Singleton. She joined us just last month."

I stood up to shake her hand, but also to let her see my condition. I guess that was being a bit territorial, but I'm sure my message rang loud and clear—he's mine. Well, I couldn't very well go around peeing on the perimeter to mark my territory—now could I—so I had to let her know somehow. Maybe I was being ridiculous; I knew Jake loved me. There were some women, however, who excelled in home wrecking. Right now, being pregnant and hormonal didn't make me feel like I could go to battle with one.

OoO

I did my best to act cordial—act being the operative word. On the way home, Jake sensed something was wrong.

Glancing at me, he said, "You don't like her, do you?"

Feigning ignorance, I replied, "Who?"

"C'mon, Bells. Don't play innocent with me. You know damn well who I'm talking about."

"Oh, you must mean the blonde bimbo." I didn't care if I sounded crass.

Jake tapped the side of his head with his index finger. "You know, I distinctly remember you calling me on it every time I let that term slip in reference to Rosalie."

"Yeah, but in this case Kelly is a blonde, and she is a bimbo."

Jake tightened his hands on the steering wheel. "Kelly is not a bimbo—she's a hardworking, intelligent girl, and the guys at work all like her."

I rolled my eyes; sometimes guys were so naïve. "I'll bet they do," I snorted.

"Jeez, Bells, jealousy is not a very attractive color on you. I think if you got to know her better, you could even be friends."

I looked away from him, peering out my window. "In what universe?" I mumbled under my breath.

OoO

The next two weeks were uneventful, and I forgot about _the blonde bimbo_. Then one Friday night while I was in the bathroom brushing my teeth, I heard the phone ring. Jake picked it up, walking into the kitchen, and I overheard, "Hi, Kelly—yeah, I'll be there. I have to stop off at Embry's first. I should make it to your place at around nine. Hey, no problem, Bella's usually passed out by 8 PM. See you then."

I came out of the bathroom, and nonchalantly asked, "Who was that on the phone?"

"Just somebody from work, why?"

"No reason . . ." _Just my marriage going down the toilet, that's all_. Being pregnant, I was easily emotional, and irrational to boot. I was about ready to burst into tears. I didn't know exactly what I was feeling—Anger? Betrayal? Fear? Sadness? All of them, I decided.

"Are you coming to bed?" I knew he wouldn't, but I wanted to hear his lame excuse.

"No, I've got some stuff to do first." Of course he did. He needed to meet up with that blonde bimbo.

I lay down on the bed and pretended to go to sleep. At 8:15, I heard the car pull out of the driveway. My tears started to fall, until slowly exhaustion overtook me, and I drifted off.

OoO

I woke up when I heard the shower going at 10 PM. Pretty soon the tap squeaked as it closed shut. Was he washing away the traces of her perfume? Footsteps padded across the room, and Jake was slipping under the sheets and instantly spooning me. Then, a warm hand was smoothing the hair away from my neck, and I felt his nose nuzzling back and forth, gently against my skin. The nuzzling quickly became kissing. I felt the mattress move as he propped himself up on one elbow. His lips turned their attention to the spot behind my ear—the spot that usually got _my_ attention. Low moans escaped from his throat and I felt almost guilty pretending to be so unresponsive—_almost._ Two of his fingers traced the contour of my jaw, his persistence nearly unraveling my stubborn resolve.

Jake lightly stroked my arm, and traveling up to my shoulder, planted several sweet kisses when he reached his destination. "Bells," he whispered huskily. "Bells . . . You awake?"

I didn't answer. His wolf senses no doubt could see through my little facade. He knew I was _not_ asleep. I didn't care; I held my ground. There was no way I would surrender to him tonight, not after he was with that—_blonde bimbo_—that Kelly person.

Jake sighed and gave up. He snuggled up to me with one arm resting on my baby bump, and the sound of his soft snoring eventually met my ears. I thought only the innocent had no trouble sleeping.

OoO

I went about—business as usual—and even succumbed to his frequent advances. It was too hard to reject him. He was always so willing to please me, darn him! I had to wonder, though, was he pleasing her, too?

A week went by, and Jake was going out the door one evening. He kissed my cheek. "Hey, Bells, don't wait up for me. I've got a pack meeting over at Sam's." He stopped in the doorway, staring at me. "Are you all right? You look like your dog died or something."

How long was he going to pretend? Well, I could pretend just as good as he could, maybe even better. The words slipped easily from my mouth. "Just tired, I guess."

"You're doing too much, honey. Go get some rest." He stepped back inside for a moment and hugged me. "Don't forget, making a baby takes a lot of energy, so put your feet up." Jake kissed my forehead, turned, and whistled as he trotted out the door.

About an hour later as I was reading a magazine, I spotted Quil and Embry outside our front window. What were they doing here? Weren't they supposed to be at that meeting?

I heard the rap at the door and opened it. The two of them stood there smiling. And Embry spoke up.

"How you doin', Bella? Jake said he left his drill here for us to pick up. My drill bit the dust last month."

"Yeah, I think he said something about it. I'll get it for you."

I got the carrying case with the drill in it from the kitchen counter and handed it to Embry. It had been sitting there for days.

"Shouldn't you two be at the pack meeting?" I asked. I cringed when I got my answer.

"What meeting?" Quil looked at Embry and shrugged. "I guess we must've missed that memo," he said. Embry nodded in agreement.

"Well, see you later." Embry remarked, looking a bit embarrassed.

I cried myself to sleep for the second time in three weeks.

OoO

Every couple of nights or so, Jake would make up some excuse to get out of the house. It kept going through my mind that I should confront him about this situation, but I wanted him to be the one to confess, so I held off.

One night, I just couldn't take it anymore, so I watched as he walked down the street. I followed him like some detective in a pulp fiction novel, right up until he sauntered into . . . the old Taj Mahal? I peeked inside as he uncovered something that was hidden under a tarp on the work bench. His back was to me and I couldn't see what he was doing, but I heard a scraping noise and then some tapping from a hammer.

Jake's head suddenly jerked up. He caught a whiff of my scent obviously. I was trapped; there was no way to avoid a confrontation now.

He turned to me in surprise. "Bells, what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question," I countered. Why would he be meeting her here?

"Well, I guess my secret's out, huh?"

He didn't even look ashamed, the rat!

"I'm sorry I've been lying to you, but I wanted this to be a surprise." He was actually smiling? "C'mere, let me show you."

My feet were lead as I stepped toward him. He grabbed me, pulling me into one of his all encompassing hugs. "Now close your eyes," he directed.

Releasing me, he stepped away from the bench. What appeared before my eyes was a beautiful, hand-crafted wooden cradle. The headboard was decorated with an intricately carved scene of a pine forest, not yet completed. Above the trees were inscribed the words: _Our_ _baby_.

My emotions went wild and I burst into sobs. Jake was at my side immediately, brushing away my tears, and finally pressing my head to his shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"I . . . I . . . thought . . ." I could barely get the words out.

"Thought what, honey?" His brows were knit together, his eyes concentrating on my face as I struggled to explain.

"I overheard you on the telephone several weeks ago . . .you were . . ." I let out another sob. "You were talking to Kelly. I thought you and she were having . . . an affair."

"Whaaat? The only affair I'm having is with you." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Well, what were you two talking about then?" I sniffled.

Jake started to laugh. "I was setting up a meeting with Kelly and Embry. She had a crush on him, but you know how he is. He liked her too, but wouldn't make a move. I swear, that guy is so backwards around women. I thought I would have to launch him with a stick of dynamite."

"Well, why did you lie about who was on the phone?"

"I didn't want to upset you. I knew you didn't like her—by the way, you might want to swap recipes with her. She's a really good cook like you."

My sobbing started up again, as I realized how I had fueled such suspicions against my innocent husband.

Patting my back, Jake offered," It's, okay, Bells. I just don't understand how you could ever think I would even look at another woman, especially a blonde. You know I only like brunettes—one brunette in particular." He kissed the top of my head.

"Well, just look at me, Jake. I'm all pregnant and waddly. I'm huge! I could be classified as a continent, for Pete's sake."

"You're not huge, you're pregnant, that's all. That's my baby in there, and I love you for carrying him or her around with you day and night. How many times do I have to tell you to convince you that I love you? You're going to have my baby—_our_ baby—in a few short weeks. I couldn't be any happier."

My glance wandered to the beautiful cradle that Jake lovingly made with his own two hands. Then it settled upon his warm brown eyes. That did it! I kissed him with as much passion as I could muster, making up for the lukewarm reception I'd been dishing out to him lately. I suddenly had a sneaking suspicion that there'd be a _hot_ time in the Black's home tonight—a suspicion that I could confirm with no doubts whatsoever. And I didn't even need to hire a detective to uncover that fact. It was as plain as the bulge in my belly—or that seductive gleam in Jake's eye.

**The End**


End file.
